Ryder's Mansion
The Ryder's Mansion is a unique build on Magica, located on the Flame Isles center island. The mansion is unique as it was built completely out of Mythian. The Architect behind the Mansion was none other than Patrick Ryder who spent a great deal of his life figuring out how to mold Mythian into a building. By doing this, he created the ultimate security system, as with Mythian, any structure or object is semi-sentient and capable of following commands and defending itself. To date, there is several secret passages that have yet to be discovered and the mansion is well over a couple thousand years. The mansion was built to house a large group of people, almost like a boarding house. Patrick's original intention was to raise his Apprentices in the house. The massive structure is 7,800 square feet with 9 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, living room, ball room, laboratory, kitchen and dining room, two sauna rooms and a maze built deep underground that leads to the Ryders vault. The house has the ability to change at the command of any Ryder; shifting it's shape to accommodate for more rooms. Thought the outside of the house never changes, the interior will gain more doors to these extra rooms, which usually are placed on the second floor with the rest of the residential rooms. From the information about the Mansion has been documented, the Library at the top of the mansion contains tomes, volumes and various other books that would easily fill the whole ballroom if the books were stacked and aligned. It is recorded to have five (5) secret passages. The second floor is for the residents, housing the rooms that they live in. Due to the nature of the Mythian able to change it's shape, it has accommodated various designs to the personal rooms of each resident, giving them a proper room with their own bathroom. At the end of the hall are two spa rooms, one housing a sauna while the other a hot tub. The ground floor holds the living room, foyer, ball room, dining room and kitchen, with the grand staircase in the center of all the rooms at the end of the foyer. The grand staircase is important as only Ryder hands can touch the door under it with the Ryder family crest and open it. This then leads to the Laboratory, which holds several secret passages; the most notable is the one that leads to the maze. The maze is double the length of the house and on a slope, leading down to the Vault. Patrick's spirit haunts the vault, a price he paid to forever protect the Mansion and their residents. The Vault is nearly 1250 square feet in size, coated in riches that many have tried to obtain and of course ultimately failed. It is a large room that is rumored to have the floors and walls made out of Gold. While the Ryders never really dip into the Vault's funds, (as there are plenty other places they gain money from with all the businesses they own,) It is still there through all the lives of previous Ryders who built, lived, and died in the Mansion. Mansion_1.jpg|Vault and Maze Mansion_2.jpg|Ground Floor Mansion_3.jpg|Second Floor, bedrooms Mansion_Top.jpg|Top Floor, Library Category:Locations